Magic's in the Midst
by Biennia Baron
Summary: Allen and company get sent to Hogwarts unaware of magic. As they wage a war against an entirely new enemy and the Akuma, the Noah arrive. The company has to deal with the Noah's attempts at taking the Wizarding world unaware.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: As you can see, I've changed the title because it was rather pathetic. However, the story is the same, only the title and summery changed.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own or Harry Potter.**

In the Black Orders new headquarters:

Allen shook his head slightly as he felt the burning glares at the back of his heed. No matter how much he said it did not bother him it did. The people, who were supposed to be his friends, were easily manipulated against him, that they betrayed his own trust in them.

Weary whispers and mumbled rumors spread the halls of HQ all debating how dangerous the General Allen Walker was. His innocence was powerful; somehow, it had survived the stark terror of being crushed into millions of miniscule pieces of dust, and saved his life by repairing a small hole in his heart. While it was a break through to the war they were currently, fighting it made him more of a threat to central.

_Well now boy_, a new voice broke through his disjointed thoughts, _Didn't you know that it wouldn't be that easy? You're strange, a monster, no one would really care about you. You're simply a passing interest to them; once they are satisfied, they will forget you. _

**No. **Allen replied**, I won't believe that they don't care for me. I will keep fighting you, 14****th**** and the Earl. You will not win. **

His words died down sounding as if they were more to convince himself then a challenge.

_We shall see boy. _The voice faded.

" Allen!" an excited voice called as the speaker sped down the hall, so fast the figure was just a blur, almost crashing into Allen. "I- I have good news…"

The speaker was a boy about the age of his late twenties, with a decent face framed by flaming red hair tied back by a headband. He wore the standard uniform of the black boots, black pants, and the black jacket.

The black jacket was different then the other clothing.

Bordering around the entire jacket was a silvery band about an inch and a half and one the left side of his jacket was an orient silver cross shot through with red lines. Down the front of the jacket were decorative pure silver buttons, on back of every button there was the exorcist name it belonged to.

"Komui wants to see us." Lavi yelled. A huge grin split his face as he grabbed his friends arm and began to drag him to the meeting room.

Allen suppressed a groan at the white coated figure standing next to a small robot, smiling in glee as Allen entered the room.

"Allen-kun, there is a new assignment for you! Just wait until the others arrive and I'll brief you one the details."

"…" Allen didn't reply, instead he just sat down on the red couch in the center of the room. Staring at the mountainous piles of unfinished paperwork that were scattered around the room and all over the floor.

"Allen your coming too?" the new voice belonged to a 16 year old girl, with black hair with a greenish tint. "Brother, what is the mission any way?"

"Oh-oh," he stammered in excitement, "You are going undercover as students in a rather… Special school."

Allen and Lenalee exchanged suspicious glances, what could the nutcase mean by a _special_ school.

"What do you mean?" the growling voice belonged to a tall teenager with long black hair and girlish face.

"Ooh, Yuu-kun made it here, finally." Lavi cackled. Tactfully ducking out of the way of a silver steel blade, which was aimed directly at his neck, he continued "But Yuu-kun does have a point, just what is a special school."

Komui laughed lightly, "Oh no you have to wait to find out, or else it wouldn't be as interesting." He paused, "Well, I suppose I can tell you the name of the school is Hogwarts."


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay, so I think I should just warn everyone there my be spoilers about the manga, so don't hate me. This is my first fan fiction and crossover so some of the characters may be out of character, if this bothers you just send in a polite message sharing your opinion. I will try to fix my mistakes. Thanks… Don't forget to review!_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter nor -man

**Chapter One:**

**Knockturn Alley**

With a thump the group fell through the ceiling and hit the hard dirt floor in the middle of the dark alley, residents gasped and stared at the huge silvery light in the shape of a diamond on the sky and the odd couple who were now getting up and swearing in annoyance. They both had gray skin, with golden eyes, what was perhaps the most strange was the row of dark cross scars across the top of their foreheads.

"Rhode, where are we?" asked the male who was dressed in a suit and a top hat, the question seemed directed at the youngest of the group. The girl named Rhode just laughed manically, grabbing the mans hand and dragging him to a shop named Borgin and Burkes. The shop was decidedly sinister with a dark aura matching the area it was in, yet even that didn't compare to the aura surrounding the strange couple.

"Oh, look at that!" the girl, Rhode said, pointing at the fair blond haired boy who was entering the store, he didn't look older then sixteen, but lacked the hardened feel the younger exorcists had to them. "Tyki, wouldn't he make a fun doll, just look at who pretty he is." Rhode whispered to the man. "Stop it, Rhode, we aren't here to be making a scene," he started to say watching the boy walk up to the owner of the store and was talking excitedly. No that wasn't the correct word, it was more like it was worried?… The Noah didn't really care either way, they had more important things to think about, such as the mission they were on. "Well it doesn't look like there is any innocence here, right Rhode."

The small girl just laughed again. "Well then it must be at that _other_ place." she seemed very gleeful of the prospect. Remembering the glint in the others eyes, as they discussed the art of manipulation.

"I hope not." Tyki muttered. As they left the vile place.

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

By the time Harry, Ron, and Hermione had come back to the school after following Malfoy, they found the school in chaos. In the middle of the hall, floating above the tables there stood white diamonds with the number -27- inscribed at the top. To the shock of all the students four teens stepped _out _of the white diamond and into the hall.

The only girl of the group, looked around before turning to the red head next to her "Lavi, are you sure this is where we are suppose to be?" The red head turned to her, now revealing that he had only one eye while the other was covered by an eye patch.

"I-" he was cut off.

"Damn that Sister-complex." another of the group growled pulling attention to the long black hair that seemed almost blue and tied up in a ponytail. He seemed to wear a perpetual frown, glaring at everyone as if they were just existing to annoy him. Suddenly another voice spoke out. It was from the last member of the group whose hair and face were hidden by a large hood. By the sound of his voice he seemed to be the youngest of the group.

"Now, now Kanda there's no need to be so rude. You might scare everyone away before you make friends."

"Che." the long haired teen answered. For reasons unknown by the bystanders, this seemed to cause the hooded by to flare up in anger, but before the argument could escalate anymore the headmaster arrived.

"Oh, so you're the group I was told about." Dumbledore said in cold voice, surprising all the Hogwarts students who were used to the carefree attitude of the professor.

"Yes." the hooded figure replied shortly, " My name is Allen Walker, these are Lenalee Lee, Lavi, and Kanda." as the boy stated each name he also pointed them out one by one. " I had heard that we were to be sorted into houses?" he questioned, not sounding as if he believed it.

Dumbledore frowned, this wasn't what he expected. Why was this _boy_ so frank? Didn't he have any sense of self preservation? "Well, yes, that is correct. Each of you will be sorted into separate houses to learn more about the way we do magic." The exorcists started at him as if he had just sprouted two heads.

"Magic?" scoffed Kanda, breaking away from the glaring practice he had been practicing on the onlookers. What was the old man thinking? He thought, he was already old enough to know it didn't exist.

"Excuse me." Lavi interrupted, "is it possible to continue this discussion else where?" the red-head somehow managed to wink with only one eye as flinched away from the angry Kanda.

Dumbledore nodded and led the way through a sea of people to his office which he let them enter muttering the secret password.

"I am sorry Professor." the boy name Allen stated, looking around in curiosity, "From your behavior earlier and the missing pieces in our own explanation I would guess that everyone is a little bit confused. So lets start over," he paused waiting for an answer.

"You can't expect me to trust you if you hide your face."

"Oh" Allen said in surprise moving to pull down his hood revealing, pale white hair, skin also white except for the blood-red scar running from his cheek up over his eye until ending in an upside down pentangle.

Dumbledore began to quickly revise his plans.

_Sorry its such a short chapter again… they will start to get longer, I promise. Remember Read and Review please! __**Read and Review**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Two: **_

_**Yes I know it is another short chapter, and again I will work on getting them longer. I am just very busy with school right now I hate end of year testing, so it may take a couple of weeks to straighten everything out. Don't hate me please. Also you can expect an update every week, it may be short but it will be posted. **_

_**Dumbledore's Office:**_

"What do you children know about Hogwarts?" Dumbledore asked wearily watching the students. They couldn't find out the _secret. _He watched as the group exchange glances before the boy Allen spoke up again. He seemed to be the speaker of the group and the youngest.

"Actually, nothing." Allen looked away sheepishly. "Our… Headmaster, as you might call him, seemed to think it would be more entertaining to see us struggle through all the confusion."

"My dear boy, that is simply terrible. " Dumbledore smiled, his blue eyes twinkling merrily. "Well then, allow me to share what you seem to be missing." he paused, waiting for them to accept.

He continued "Hogwarts is a school for magic. Magic is very much real and is very dangerous to those who have it but don't know how to use it. They can hurt themselves or people close to them."

"Magic?" Kanda scoffed, "there's no such thing." He reached down to touch the reassuring weight of his Silver bladed weapon.

" There is mentions of magic in history Yuu." Lavi started to say , stopping when the Mugen was laid across his neck with a dangerous glare "I mean Kanda. We may have just missed it."

"That's possible." The girl, Lenalee replied, "And it would also explain why Brother didn't tell us anything when we got here."

Dumbledore had watch the scene unfold before him with interest. Those children seemed as if they were hiding something. "Moving on… lets sort you into houses hmm…"

"Sort?" The white haired boy- Allen- asked sharply.

"Don't worry, we use this-" he leaned over and grabbed a raggedy old hat

The group stared at the hat, Kanda glaring at it as if it would burst into flames by simply being in the same room in him. "There is no way that is going on my head." he stated with no room for argument.

"Don't tell me that your afraid of one little hat." Allen sneered. "Its just a rag, what are you so afraid of? You have something to hid.?"

"…" Again Kanda choose not to answer what he felt was an obvious question, instead he stalked to the raggedy hat and jammed it on his head.

_Now what do we have here?_ A voice that definitely did not belong spoke inside Kanda's head. He scowled.

_Who are you? And why are you here? _He asked shortly, in no mood to deal with intruders. It wasn't the time it happened… he just didn't like interruptions.

_Now, now, there's no need to be so rude. I am the sorting hat, I can tell that your very smart. Though you hate waiting. Your surprisingly battle worn at such a young age and have a power I have never encountered before. How interesting. _

_Che. Don't bother me._ Kanda answered.

_Very well then, _RAVENCLAW! The hat announced.

Kanda silently grabbed the hat off his head and tossed it to Lenalee. "Your turn."

Smiling happily the black haired girl sat the hat on her head and waited. _Hm, another strange one. I can see you are very loyal to your friends and family, a very Hufflepuff trait. But I see that you have an abundance of bravery. Also a very clever mind I see. So where to put you? _

_I don't care, can you just choose quickly, I want to get moving on our mission._ Lenalee thought accepting the others present in her mind.

_Hmm… Yes very interesting. You'd do well there, I think. _Gryffindor!

Smiling happily Lenalee hopped off the stool and passesd the hat to Lavi. He grinned manically as he jammed the hat on his head where he stood, not bothering to sit down.

_I want to be in Ravenclaw. _Lavi began without preamble.

The hat seemed to shrink back from the young ones mind. _What's this? Your mind is very powerful. You have no identity, though the one you hold now is perhaps your favorite. You would do well in Ravenclaw I suppose. But why?_

Lavi grinned freely within his mind, as he answered _To annoy Yuu-kun of course. _

That was all the hat really wanted to know _RAVENCLAW, _it shrieked. _Get me off his head!_

Laughing loudly Lavi walked over and dropped the hat on Allens head, stepping away quickly before silently rejoining the group.

Allen was surprised as his vision went black. Struggling against the unknown presence he felt ruffling through his mind as one might look through their bills. Quickly he created a barrier, not unlike the one he used to help block the 14th 's influence.

_What's this? The other two were strange, but this is the first I have seen two souls sharing the same body I think. Also both carrying large amounts of malice towards each other while being powerful in their own right. What to do, what to do…_

_Who are you? _Allen demanded in his head, _Leave you are not wanted in my mind. _The hat felt an incredible force, grab its essence and throw it into the other soul.

This soul was different. This soul was darker then the boys, and much older.

Much more dangerous.

_**Hello stranger, **_the voice purred, polite to the point it was painful to hear.

_Who are you? _the hat asked shrinking once again away from the strange new students.

_**I am the 14**__**th**__**. For the moment I am barrowing this boys body, though soon it will be mine**__. _The voice had no body but gave the impression of a sly smirk.

_Very sly. _The hat commented quietly.

_That's certainly true. _Another voice commented, barging into the conversation and truly shocking the hat. Just how many personalities could one boy have, and how come he wasn't insane yet?

_Don't be silly, _The new voice answered mockingly, _Of course he's already crazy. Who wouldn't be with a _

_whole separate personality the exact opposite of his, and a soul that doesn't belong. Not to mention the _

_Soul that doesn't belong here. Of course he doesn't know that. _

_**Don't say to much Fake. **_The fourteenth hissed, _**Don't share things that don't concern you. **_

_Doesn't concern me? _Dark Allen screamed his anger spiking at the condescending tone the

other took with him, _how does this not concern me? You are speaking about taking my vessal. Where _

_would I be if I just rolled over and let you take control. _

The fourteenth laughed again, _**True and while I agree you are a fabulous cheater and liar, I will not let **_

_**you deter me from my original task. **_The two voices laughed manically before they slowly faded away into

the darkness of the boys mind, not too gently shoving the hat out into a space in between the minds.

By this point the hat was beyond confused. The two darker personalities belonged in Slytherin,

Being even more sly then the founder, but the dominate personality that kicked him out seemed to be

Gryffindor. The hat made its decision by the majority, after all what could happen with only one misplaced

Kid?

_SLYTHERIN! _the hat called with finallty closing off any doubts it might have felt looking into the

exorcists minds. They were students, young, and would most likely adapt very easily.

**Okay, its finally the end. This took a very long time to get out and I am sorry. **

**You may have noticed that I made Dark Allen into a totally separate personality, the reason for this **

**was while I was writing, I thought about how the fourteenth must feel to be stuck in the same place **

**alone for most of the time. I decided that would be incredibly boring, so I thought about what could **

**change. This brought me to the realization that "Dark Allen" is almost the exact opposite Allen's **

**normal viewpoint, and if he was a separate personality who could blame Allen for creating him **

**during Cross's training. Thus I use my creative liberty. **

**If you hate it feel free to Flame it, I don't really care what you say I just need Reviews. **

**For those who don't feel like reading my explanation:**

**R&R please**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything… No law suits 'kay?**

**Allen POV**

Allen woke up early the next morning in the Musicians Room in the Ark, alone. He blinked groggily a few times before he realized where he was. _Why are we here?_ He thought, frowning at the growling his stomach was doing.

**I think you should go eat, boy. **The 14th's voice echoed in his mind, louder then normal because his mental blocks were weakened while he slept.

_That's none of your business, _Allen retorted_, besides I have to go meet with the Headmaster, he wanted to give me my schedule for my classes. Then all four of us are going to get our wands and other materials. _

**I wish you good luck with that. **the 14th muttered sarcastically as he settled into the back of Allen's mind.

Allen sighed as he dragged himself out of bed, and left the Ark moving towards the Headmasters office. Walking down the long dark hallways towards his destination Allen was suddenly struck speechless as his tired mind suddenly caught up with the rest of him. The Gothic Castle was really vary awe inspiring, it almost reminded him of the Black Order headquarters he had called home. It had the same old feel to it.

Finally he came to the large Gargoyle guard at the entrance of Dumbledor's office "Peppermint." he muttered the password given to him the night before waiting for the figure to move aside, and watching the staircase spiral up for a moment before he hesitantly entered the small enclave which housed the stairs.

Entering the strange cluttered office Allen noticed there was already someone there deep into a what seemed to be serious conversation with the headmaster, "No, You can't do this, Albus. Your still needed here." The greasy black haired man almost pleaded with the headmaster.

As the old man opened his mouth to reply Allen interrupted quickly, not wanting to seem as if he was spying, "Oh, Sorry sir- do you need me to leave?"

Both of the men jumped in surprise at his voice, he had been correct in believing neither had noticed his entrance. The old coot smiled "Why of course not, my boy, I did invite you here didn't I." Allen cautiously nodded noticing the other mans glare in his direction. If looks could kill Allen was sure he would be a cold stiff corpse already. The man had a glare that could rival Kanda's.

**What a rude person. **The 14th intruded, sounding very put off, **Doesn't he know its rude to glare at people you don't even know? He's glaring at ME. **The 14th complained childishly, his arrogance rising to challenge to what he perceived as a threat to himself. Allen ignored the voice instead turning to the dark professor again, "Hello my name is Allen Walker."

The Professor continued to glare at him, before saying in a nasally voice, "Hello, Mr. Walker. I assure you I know your name, you were sorted into my house."

Allen quickly bit back an angry retort, there wasn't anything he could do and if his guess was correct he would be seeing a lot of this Professor during their stay here. **Don't be weak, Allen. You should follow your instincts, they are a part of who you are. If you don't want to do anything about it I could. **the voice hinted slyly.

_I am not weak… And those instincts aren't mine , they are yours. _Allen retorted.

**Sure… **The Fourteenth replied, its voice laced with the doubt, **Keep telling yourself that; I know the truth even if you don't.**

_What?_

"So this is your list of classes." Dumbledore unknowingly interrupted the conversation in Allen's head. "Because your type of magic is different then ours, we need to see if you can use wands. If you cant, you'll just attend classes not requiring the use of magic."

Allen just nodded blankly, still immersed in the conversation going on in his mind. Or rather the argument about keeping secrets.

Suddenly the door open to the Professors office opened, revealing a boy the same age as Allen entered. He had dark messy black hair, eyes as startling green as Allen's were silver covered by thick black glasses.

**POV ?**

" **Am I interrupting something?" the boy asked confused. "I came for my lesson, Sir." **

**Allen watch amusedly as the boy shifted from one foot to the other, obviously curious about him. "My name is Allen Walker." Allen introduced hurridly wanting to get on with the day. He wasn't good with just sitting around, only waiting for the next attack. The order was always moving; the earl never stopped, so not rushing around was… strange. **

"**Harry Potter," The other boy replied waiting for some type of reaction. None came, only awkward silience. "What house are you in?" he continued, seemingly it was very important, Allen thought. **

"**Slytherin." Allen replied shortly sensing the animosity emitting from the boy. Ignoring him he turned to the Headmaster asking coldly, "So where do we get our supplies?" **

**The headmaster stared at the younger man, fighting the urge to curse the wits off him. How dare he? That youngster ruining all his carefully thought out plans. Nonetheless he put a teasing twinkle in his eyes and replied gamely "Tell your friends to meet in the Hall at noon, a teacher will bring you to Diagon Alley to get your books. No worries, and I believe Mr. Potter and his friends can guide you around." **

**With that pointed statement the Headmaster stared at the Boy-who-lived questionably, **

"**Yes sir." Harry answered guardedly, not trusting one of his houses bitter enemies. He looked at Allen again, "Coming?" **

**Allen smirked, his smile seemed so sinister that Harry could not suppress the shudder that went through him at the sight. "Of Course, Mr. Potter, thank you for asking."**

**With that the duo stepped out of the office ignoring the now baffled Headmaster. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay… to answer the questions about Dumbledore and whether he's good or evil he's neither. I wont explain more now, but he is suppose to seem unstable. This will be addressed in later chapters. I would also like to point out while this is taking place in the sixth year I am going to be changing a lot of the plot to fit this story. So complain if you want but its already decided. Mostly because the 6****th**** book is my least favorite. **

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Harry Potter or -man they unfortunately belong to their respective authors who don't like to share… **~_~

**Harry's POV:**

Harry stared at the white haired boy. He couldn't hide the animosity that emanated from his body at the boy who was from the opposite house of his. For Gryffindor's it was almost automatic that they hate Slytherin's, whether they were acquainted with the person didn't matter to them. It was the same for the Snakes.

For this boy though, even a hardcore Gryffindor could see the differences from normal Slytherin's. He seemed softer, more caring then expected, excluding of course the personality change in the office before they left.

"When did you arrive at Hogwarts?" Harry decided to break the silence, feeling awkward spending time with a Snake without exchanging insults.

"Um… last night? It wasn't that long ago, but I am not positive being so busy and all." The white haired boy replied softly, his voice somehow cutting in the silence.

"Oh." Harry let the conversation drop. The other boy had replied in a way that Harry couldn't think of any reply to his statement. "Did you come alone?" He was actually interested in the answer since he hadn't been in the school when the strangers had arrived, all he knew about the visitors was hidden in the rumor's.

"I came with three other people, didn't you realize that two are in your house? Lavi and Lenalee." Allen stopped to stare at Harry, who was shifting around nervously. He hadn't realized that two of the guest were in his house.

"No." Harry answered shortly as they entered the Great Hall. "We are leaving through the fireplace there." the black haired boy paused as a sudden thought hit him. "Have you ever traveled by floo?"

Allen gave him a blank look that clearly questioned his sanity while also somehow drew attention to his very odd scar.

Harry sighed grabbing a handful of the powder needed to travel through the grates. He quickly tossed the power into the fire and watched as the dancing flames turned from orange to green. "You have to use floo powder to travel. After dropping in the power step into the fire and clearly state Diagon Alley. Be sure its clear, else you could end up somewhere unwanted."

Harry noticed that the white haired boy seemed unconvinced. "I'll go first."

Without waiting for a reply he stepped into the fire with a new handful of the powder yelling "DIAGON ALLEY!"

**14****th**** POV**

The 14th watched the annoying black hair boy disappear in a torrent of green flames, comparing it to traveling on the Ark. In his mind, the Ark seemed a much better option as it was cleaner, and easier. He cackled as he felt his hosts thoughts stutter to a stop, as he considered the flames.

**Aren't you going to step in? **He mocked. **It's only a fireplace.**

Allen hissed silently to the 14th. _It's not that. That fire has a bad feeling to it. Didn't the all powerful noah feel it?_

The 14th grinned at the thought. Really, Allen had gotten much better at dealing with him. He was fully aware of the fact that his personality was one that people struggled to get along with, hell, even his own family had difficulty dealing with it. **I'll deal with whatever tries to harm this body. I still need it. What ever it was that caused that feeling isn't too strong. **

Allen sighed, and took a hesitant step into the flames. "Diagon Alley." he said quietly.

**Harry's POV:**

The white haired Slytherin stepped out of the green flames calmly, brushing imaginary dust and soot off his shoulders, looking around. Harry thought he was much too calm for seeing the Alley for the first time. He tried once more to initiate a conversation with the Snake.

"Have you ever been here before?" he tried.

Allen glanced over at Harry. "Never."

Harry felt his mouth drop open in astonishment. "Then why are you so calm?" he asked. "Don't you think that this should be a little overwhelming?"

"Absolutely." Allen grinned.

Harry stared at the strange boy. "Then why aren't you overwhelmed?" He remembered his own first trip to the Alley, and that he couldn't have stopped from staring if you paid him, and back then, having money was a big deal for him. So, for the life of him, he couldn't think of any reasons why someone new to magic would be taking things so calmly.

Harry noticed that the white haired boy smirked at the question. "I wish I could. However, if I did, I would never hear the end of it. And besides, it reminds me a bit of my own home. The craziness, you know? The feeling is… familiar."

Harry found himself staring once again at the Slytherin. He couldn't even imagine a place that sounded like what the exorcist was talking about. For that matter, now that he thought about it, he couldn't remember the last time he had such a friendly conversation with a snake, period.

"Why were you sorted into Slytherin?" He finally asked.

Allen glanced over at him. "Are you supposed to know why you were sorted where?" he asked curiously.

Harry stared at him. "The hat is supposed to explain it to you. It didn't?"

"Well, I didn't really give it a chance. I threw it out of my mind…"

"What? You can do that?"

Allen shrugged. "I suppose it could have met… never mind. What traits are Slytherin's supposed to have anyways?"

Harry snorted. Slytherins. "They are stuck up pretentious bastards from rich families who hate muggles, and think purebloods are best."

The white-haired boy looked at him incredulously. "Well, I don't think that I am a pretentious bastard, I am not rich, far from it in fact, and I don't really know what Muggles are. And I have no idea if I am a pureblood or not. I am an orphan so…" He shrugged lightly. "What are the character traits?"

Harry stared at the boy who belied everything he believed about his rival house and racked his brain for the traits that Hermione had told him about so long ago. "They are cunning… ambitious… um… they aren't afraid to lie for their goals…" he shrugged helplessly. "That's all I remember." He looked over at the boy again, but noticed that he was looking around distractedly.

"Well that certainly describes Allen very well, doesn't it Road?" a smooth voice came from behind him, making Allen turn around quickly to face the person, or people it came from.

"Yep!" Road agreed, throwing her arms around Allen's neck.

Harry gaped at the newcomers in shock, as Allen greeted them. "Tyki, Road. Very nice to see you."


	6. Chapter 6

**There will be many POV changes until I get father in the plot line. Every change is there for a reason remember. Sorry for the late update. I was merely in a state of writers block and laziness. Much Apologies. **

**In Allen's MInd**

**14th**** noah : blah blah **

**Black Allen: **_**Blah blah**_

**Allen (thoughts): **_blah blah_

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Characters. They sadly belong to their respective Authors. **_**I wish upon a falling star to steal these stories from afar…**_** I only wish that. **

**Allen POV**

Allen struggled for breath the tight arms around his neck cutting off his air supply as the other Noah studied the wizard. "…Road…" Allen gasped. "Need… to… breathe…"

His vision was blurred by black spots by the time Tyki pulled his attention off Allen's companion to hurriedly drag his sister away from the nearly suffocated exorcist. Allen collapsed there, in the middle of the street, gasping for breath and desperately trying to gain enough oxygen to glare at Tyki's smirking face.

"What are you doing here?" Allen asked casually, very aware of the student at his side staring curiously at him. Harry had no need to sully his mind with the darker side of the world, though it was obvious that he had been in some very difficult situations he had never experienced the true darker side himself. He still retained some of the innocence from childhood.

There was a wealth of difference between the understanding of something, and actual experience of something after all. That at least, was something Allen knew very well. His concern for the other however, did not extend from his sympathy to the others plight. No. Allen knew quite well that he would be faced with the knowledge at some point or another.

However this was not the time for such psychological thoughts, now that he was facing such foes.

**Harry POV**

Harry stared at the group. There was noticeable tension around the group, it was almost tangible to the naked eye. Through the tension Harry felt that he was missing some important fact, or reason why they all were so surprised at seeing each other.

Allen's eyes seemed to be shifting colors flashing from their normal silver color (A/N: Not positive about his color.) to a golden amber color and back again so quickly it would be impossible for him to tell if Harry's eyes weren't trained for a Seeker. It was disquieting.

"My brother," said the Portuguese man, "How you hurt us with your words. Aren't you pleased to see us? It has been _quite_ a while."

"Tyki, please, you aren't any more pleased to see me here than I am you." Allen's dry tone was heavily laced with enough sarcasm to kill ones appetite. Even Allen's abnormally large one. "Nothing will change that."

"You should join us. It's your rightful place." The other responded.

Road, or so Harry presumed, spoke up. "Yes, Allen, join us. Give in to the Fourteenth, become a Noah yourself, and join us! We are only doing what's just. It would be so much fun Allen."

Harry noticed that the white haired boy gave a world weary sigh that he was so familiar to hearing in regards to himself. "You know that's not going to happen. That it cant happen. Anyway why are you here?"

Harry cut in, annoyed at being the only one left out. "Who are you people? Are you with Voldemort?" He stood with his back straight to hide his sudden primal fear as the two golden and one silver gaze turned as one his way.

The young girl gave a sing song laugh that sounded like bells and sharp glass sounding together. "Oh, Tyki, I like this one. Doesn't he remind you of younger Allen? Hey, Allen, could I keep him? Please?" Her expression turned to pleading puppy dog eyes, bringing attention to her young appearance that was assuredly cast aside by her speech.

Allen shook his head in exasperation, as Tyki gave an irritated laugh. "No Road," Allen told her. "You can't keep him." His expression suddenly lightened as a smirk pasted itself across his face, " You can however take Levierre (I am not sure if this is the correct spelling. The internet got a virus.) from HQ if you so wish. I am sure you would find minimal opposition if you took him."

"And don't forget, Road, the Earl sent us for a purpose." Tyki added. He for one did not want to bring along the little twerp.

"Awww." Road whined. "He would make a lovely toy. Do you think he's the one the funny man is always complaining about?"

"Probably," Tyki anwered, ignoring the exorcists and the wizard, "But now is not the time." He turned to Allen, "We may be enemies now, but the offer is always open. We would be pleased if you wished to join us."

Allen gave a small smile, that was as polite as it was frigidly cold. "I am sure. However, I don't think I will."

Tyki gave an elegant shrug. "It was only an offer. However, my brother, we must bid adieu, for the Earl will not be happy if we fail in our task."

Road nodded in agreement. "Gotta go." she said, sucking on her lollipop that she had pulled from one of her pockets. "Millennie is waiting. See you Allen!" She called as she formed a door in the middle of the street. Tyki walked through after tipping his hat gallantly, and Road followed, after blowing Allen one last kiss.

"Thank goodness that's over." Allen said as soon as they were gone from sight. He seem liked he had totally forgotten that he had company, that he was still suppose to be wearing a mask. Harry felt that more then ever that he was being controlled by some outside force, he could only wish that he could learn from Allen's exampled.

**14****th****'s POV**

Finally those lowbred brethren of his left. Honestly he didn't understand how his _Brother_ could stand their childish actions. They were the children of Noah, not humans.

Of course he knew their were some exceptions to his rule of the uselessness of humans, after all his brother Mana was Mortal, and even his host had gained some respect from the older Noah. He was sly and cunning, worthy of the gifts being his host presented him.

The only fault the 14th could honestly see was his kindness. He forgave much to easily, not even allowing him, the 14th Noah, to avenge their crimes. It shouldn't matter to the boy, he could not be blamed for succumbing to the superior creature.

Besides even if they had tried to blame the boy, neither him nor Black Allen would allow such a transgression. The boy though would hardly be able to stand that betrayal, it would break him.

None that was important, at least for right now.

_**What are you thinking parasite? **_Black Allen's voice cut through the daze the Noah felt himself trapped in. The Noah smirked. Black Allen hated him, it stemmed from the fact that the 14th was only there to take over the boys body. They were both very possessive over the control they had over the boys body, almost as possessive as they were protective of him.

For the life if both of them, they couldn't figure where the protective feelings came from.

**What ever do you mean Black? Why would I be up to anything? **He slyly asked, adopting a mask of innocence. This game the two of them played was dangerous. To many moves they made were challenged by the boy, and to much rested on him not knowing.

Black scoffed. _**When are you ever not planning something? As long as it doesn't bother the Boy, continue on as you wish. Meanwhile I believe that we shall soon be called upon. **_

**You are correct my friend. The Boy will be in need of assistance very soon**_. _

_**Do you think he would realize the truth. **_

**Allen's POV**

Allen of course was happily oblivious to the conversation that was taking place inside his mind. Most of his attention was caught in studying his surroundings, filing away information for later use. Following the green eyed boy he bought caldrons, robes (That he felt were to loose and ineffective for moving around.)

"What now?" Allen asked, glancing at the list. "A wand?"

"We need to go to Olivanders for the wand." Harry nodded answering. "He's the best wand-maker in England." He led Allen to a store with a hanging sign saying 'Olivander wands: since 30 BC.' (A/N: I am aware this is probably not the correct time… but deal. I'm lazy)

"Hello. Mr. Walker." the ghostly voice whispered from the back of the dusty store. "This is a surprise. I didn't expect one of you to pass through these doors."

Allen clenched his jaw in anger.

(Skipping the whole wand ordeal)

"Oak wood, swishy, with a the hair of a Unicorn, a Feather of a Shadow Phoenix, and the Blood of a threstral. Very powerful." Olivandier (sp?) announced carefully handing the wand to Allen.

As Allen's hand grasped the wood a feeling of power spread through his veins.

"Interesting." the old man murmured to himself.

**Ask him why.** The 14th's voice intruded, causing Allen to jump in surprise.

_Why? _he thought back.

**Its important to understand how the wizards will react in the future if they find out your type of wand. You wouldn't want them to turn against you like the Order correct?**

"Excuse me, but what is so interesting sir?"

**(A/N) **

**That's it. **

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW PLEASE. Anythings fine. I just need ideas, faults, problems. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own –man or Harry Potter**

_"Oak wood, swishy, with a hair of a Unicorn, a Feather of a Shadow Phoenix, and the Blood of a threstral. Very powerful." Olivandier (sp?) announced carefully handing the wand to Allen._

_As Allen's hand grasped the wood a feeling of power spread through his veins._

_"Interesting." the old man murmured to himself._

_**Ask him why.**__ The 14th's voice intruded, causing Allen to jump in surprise._

_Why? he thought back._

_**Its important to understand how the wizards will react in the future if they find out your type of wand. You wouldn't want them to turn against you like the Order correct?**_

_"Excuse me, but what is so interesting sir?"_

_**(A/N) **_

Chapter Seven

**Allen POV**

"Excuse me, but what is so interesting sir?" Allen asked, listening to the voice in his head. He might not trust the Fourteenth but at least he had proven at the very least he was well vested in the white haired vessels survival. After all, Allen reasoned, he thinks that he is going to own it someday.

Olliviander looked up, startled at the question that had knocked him from his thoughts. "My dear boy, I have just sold a wand that I always questioned making. In fact, I probably never would have made it except for a rather insistent, odd man who brought in all of your cores. I never thought that I would be able to sell this wand…"

Allen stared, still confused at the man's odd reaction. It was just a wand right? All the other wizards he had seen had them. To be honest he did quite understand why the man was so bothered by it, so he shrugged it off and left the shop.

However, inside his head, the Fourteenth had something else to worry about. _A powerful wand, you say_, the Fourteenth thought secretively, _mmm… this might be the key. And who was the man who ordered the wand? How does he fit into all this?_

Allen, unaware of the Fourteenths conflicting thoughts, had taken advantage of the fact that he was roaming an alley, unobserved, and had made his way to the nearest inn he could find. Now, while he largely stopped gambling, there were times that he just couldn't resist the lure of genially ridding people of their… _spare change_. After all, he had learned the hard way, if you can't back it up, don't put it out.

….

Harry paced down the alley's walkways, silently fuming as he weaved through the crowds of staring people, who seemed to think that they were staring secretively. Yeah right. It was fairly obvious that everyone seemed to think it was fascinating to stare at the "loony boy" but right now, the boy-who-lived found it incredibly easy to ignore the stares he was getting.

How could Dumbledore do this to him? It was fairly easy to see that the headmaster didn't trust him anymore, but a _Slytherin?_ He was asked to look out for a _Slytherin?_ He was probably a Death Eater, a theory he whole heartedly supported because of the strange people who had shown up earlier. And the old man was letting the willingly into the school.

He stopped abruptly in his fast walk, thinking. He shouldn't let himself get carried away by his anger. It seemed to be a lot more volatile than usual. He took a deep breath, and carefully let it out. Dumbledore wouldn't betray the order. Heck, he was the one who created the Order. However, it was entirely possible that he was being fooled. Harry held the headmaster in highest regard, and would do just about anything he asked, but he did recognize the fact that sometimes the headmaster trusts too easily. From what he could tell, and he was fairly confident in his analyzations, Allen seemed to be used to lying. He could have lied about who he was like Crouch did when he pretended to be Alaster…

He was lost in these thoughts when a voice called out to him from down the street.

"Harry!" He turned around, and grinned when he saw Hermione and Ron. "Have you met the new students?"

Harry grimaced, the source of his irritation returning to annoy him again. "I've met one of them, and I don't trust him. He seems suspicious to me."

Hermione sighed in slight disappointment. "Harry, you just met him. I'm sure he can't be that bad."

"He's in Slytherin!"

Ron looked up. "There, Hermione. He must be bad. Slytherin supports Voldemort!"

Hermione seemed to growl. "Are you two really telling me that you think this transfer student is on V-Voldemorts side because he is in Slytherin?"

Harry and Ron both had the grace to look sheepish. "Maybe." They replied. Hermione shook her head, but dropped the argument as they walked down the street.

"Hey," Harry said suddenly, "Have you met any of the transfer students?"

Hermione looked up and smiled. "Yes, we just finished showing them around. Oh look, there they are now!" She exclaimed, hurrying quickly over to a group of teens that stood out quite clearly. There was a girl and two boys.

Ron and Harry stared after her for a moment, then just shrugged and followed her.

"Hello," greeted girl, "My name is Lenalee, and this is Lavi and Kanda. What are your names?"

Ron blushed at the pretty girl's question, and proudly told her, "My name is Ron Weasly, and this here, is my best mate, Harry Potter." He paused conveniently, as though awaiting a reaction. When he received none, he frowned a bit, and added, "You know, the boy-who-lived?"

Lenalee looked at the red-headed, one eyed boy named Lavi as though for an explanation, while the Japanese transfer stood by silently, although he too seemed to be waiting for an explanation. Lavi laughed in amusement and made the long haired Japanese one (Kanda?) growl in annoyance, but gave an explanation anyway. "The boy-who-lived, also known as Harry Potter and the Chosen One, is the name and title of the only survivor recorded of the Avada Kedavera, or killing curse. The one who had cast the killing curse on him was none other than the Dark Lord, otherwise known as He-who-must-not-be-named, Voldemort, or Tom Riddle Junior. The curse backfired, leaving the dark wizard bodiless for fourteen years."

The Hogwarts kids stared in shock that the red-haired one knew so much. They exchanged glances that said that they would need to discuss this later. However, at the moment they were interrupted by Lavi suddenly yelling out, "Look, there's Allen! Hey Allen! Allen! Beansprout!"

A loud voice echoed down the street, as the white haired boy came into the wizards view, "MY NAME IS NOT BEANSPROUT! IT'S _ALLEN_! Oh, it was just you Lavi."

Lenalee went to hug the white haired boy, but froze as she noticed a scent that drifted off his clothes. "Allen, what were you doing just now?" she asked suspiciously. At the question, Allen seemed to shrink.

"Now Lenalee," he tried to sooth, "I know you don't like it, but I had to get rid of my stress som—" But whatever he meant to say was cut off by Lenalee as she started scolding him.

"Rid of stress? It's dangerous Allen! What if you'd been hurt or killed? We wouldn't know."

"Relax Lenalee, it's not like I don't have experience. I've been doing it for a long time."

"It doesn't mean you should!"

"I made some money! I didn't get hurt! It was just _cards_."

Lenalee growled.

"Fine," the white haired boy gave up. "I won't go gambling while we are here. I'll just hang around here with you guys. Will that make you happy?"

Lenalee beamed.

The Hogwarts trio stared.

**A/N: So short. Going through writers block ideas would be most apprieated. **

**Review Please! Or the next chapter will never be posted. **


	8. Chapter 8

Last time:

_Lenalee went to hug the white haired boy, but froze as she noticed a scent that drifted off his clothes. "Allen, what were you doing just now?" she asked suspiciously. At the question, Allen seemed to shrink._

_"Now Lenalee," he tried to sooth, "I know you don't like it, but I had to get rid of my stress som—" But whatever he meant to say was cut off by Lenalee as she started scolding him._

_"Rid of stress? It's dangerous Allen! What if you'd been hurt or killed? We wouldn't know."_

_"Relax Lenalee, it's not like I don't have experience. I've been doing it for a long time."_

_"It doesn't mean you should!"_

_"I made some money! I didn't get hurt! It was just __cards__."_

_Lenalee growled._

_"Fine," the white haired boy gave up. "I won't go gambling while we are here. I'll just hang around here with you guys. Will that make you happy?"_

_Lenalee beamed._

_The Hogwarts trio stared._

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, all characters, places, or objects belong to their respective owners. **

**Chapter Eight**

Allen smiled innocently at the trio, feeling their suspicious glances burn into him like the rays of the sun on pale skin. There honestly wasn't any reason for them to be so uptight about the whole situation. It wasn't like the exorcists themselves wanted to be there. Wizards were very arrogant, Allen noticed, for anything that was out of the ordinary they immediately named themselves the cause. It drove Allen, and the 14th insane.

Allen with the memories such arrogance brought up, starting with the red-haired devil he had been forced to rely on during those first few years of his life, and later with the Noah. The 14th with the insult the wizards had unknowingly tossed his way.

"Harry," Allen turned to address the boy, "I understand that you are wary because of the house I was sorted into. Nonetheless, please try and keep your issues to yourself. Not everything revolves around the petty war you wizards are so caught up in."

At the words the boys face drained of color, and just as quickly filled back up, the red blood staining his cheeks the same color.

"This is not a petty war! People are dying. It is a huge threat to the entire world! I should know facing Voldemort so many times." His voice rose with each word he spoke, unconsciously announcing their entire argument to the entire Alley. Allen was sure in the boys own mind he had gone through hell, he was sure that many others saw him the same way. It still didn't change the fact that he was a child without the capabilities to rationally deal with the hard truths in life. He simply had no need.

"You are still a child if you believe that." Allen answered staring into emerald eyes. He knew what he was going to say made him a monster but he was sure that it would save him pain later on. "How many people have actually died? Can you keep count? Do you know all their names? How many _muggles_ as you call them really have anything to do with Voldermort? That is why your war is petty, and why you are still a child."

His friends shifted behind him, reminding Allen that they all lost something in their own war. They still didn't trust him to be able to control the 14th now that he had come alive in his mind. No matter if it wasn't his fault, or that there was a bigger threat looming he was still watched and evaluated. Yet they remained silent, reminding Allen that they still trusted him even a little.

"What do you know?" Hermione burst in, glaring through teary eyes."What do you know of what we went through, what we had to see? You have no right to barge in an say that it was petty."

"I know many things about war." This time it was Lavi that had replied."That is what my family studies, it is never pretty and it never ends. That's all that you need to know. "

"We should head back to the school now anyway." Lenalee jumped in, smiling to lighten the atmosphere. Without pausing she grabbed Hermione's hand and dragged her into the direction of the pub. "Come on!"

Allen and Lavi exchanged glances _,what can you do?_ before shrugging and moving to follow the girls.

**Your becoming weaker boy. You let your mask down.** The 14th's voice chuckled. **How long do you think it will be until your **_**friends**_** will feel the same way the children do?**

Shut up. Allen screamed in his mind. They won't betray me.

**If you don't have them, then what do you have boy? You've dedicated your life to protecting your friends and the akuma that the Earl creates, what happens if you lose one? **

14th POV

_Stop it. _Black Allen stepped into the swirling fog of the 14th's residence.

**Do you care?** The 14th asked, not really caring about the answer. If Black Allen said to stop he would, after all who would gambler with a professional cheater?

_Not really._ Came the bored reply, _I just don't want to see him severely incapacitated because of mental damage. That would destroy me and leave the body useless to you._

**What if that is my goal, after all the boy is still so trusting of the good in people it would be entertaining to rip away that one innocence he has allowed himself.** It was odd the fourteenth thought that the two tenants of the boys mind talked so much about the decisions in his life, they really had no say in it at all.

_Do not poke at him too hard or he will deflate and we will be stuck._

Normal POV

The group had finally reached the school and had parted ways to head to their houses. Allen had been given hastily describle directions before being shooed away, left to find the elusive house alone.

Easily he passed through the maze of halls, occasionally waking a portrait for directions.

He stopped by a picture of a griffin whose great orange wings were spread for flight and whispered the password, watching as the door opened with a silent whoosh of air.

The interior was darkly lit, and the expectant eyes of curious students gazed at him as he stepped through the door way.

"Hello."

**Here it is, another chapter. This was done during my study block. Heads up this Month chapters might be a little slower then usual as I am participating at n a n o w r i m o . o r g But I will continue to write more chapters!**

**Please Please Please REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

_He stopped by a picture of a griffin whose great orange wings were spread for flight and whispered the password, watching as the door opened with a silent whoosh of air._

_The interior was darkly lit, and the expectant eyes of curious students gazed at him as he stepped through the door way._

"_Hello."_

**Still do not own Harry Potter or -man, still wish I did though. **

"**LALA" 14****th**** to Allen**

"_Lala" Black Allen to Other. _

_Lala thoughts _

**Chapter Nine Preview. I need lots of reviews as I am undergoing writers block! Again. **

Silence reigned as the occupants of the room took a moment to study each other. Neither group trusted the other party as far as they could throw them; they were in the house of the sly for a reason. After a moment enough a tall blonde boy stepped out from the shadows, arrogantly meeting the gaze of the exorcists.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" He demanded, his nasally tone dripping with contempt, is lip stuck in a sneer. The boy dripped the type of arrogance that brought forth memories of a certain red-head who had no qualms with leaving others to pay his bills.

"_Don't you know it is rude to ask for someone's name without first introducing yourself?" _Dark Allen took control immediately as soon as the opportunity allowed, " _What would your dear parents say, if they knew that their child was acting like a uncouth Gryffindor? _ _I would say from your clothes that you were from money and prestige and that your parents expect you to up hold-" _

"Shut up!" the blonde interrupted seething at the condescending tone the other took while speaking to him. He was not an idiot. How dare that nobody insult him like that! _Do not let your emotions control your actions, _his mother's voice slipped into his mind reminding him of the duty he had to his family. Taking a deep breath to calm his rage he addressed the stranger, "I apologize for the oversight, my name is Draco Malfoy pleased to meet you."

Dark Allen smirked in return, _"Pleasure. My name is Allen Walker; I suppose that I can answer your question. I am here because I have temporarily transferred here due to personal reasons that I do not wish to share. Now if you please I must go and see the Head of House." _

Uneasily the students parted to allow Allen passage, all stunned into silence at the odd character.

Allen made his way through the labyrinth of corridors that passed through the dorminatories, until he reached the thick red-wood door that laid in the center of the dorms. It was a beautiful piece of artwork, the wood baring tiny carvings of different snakes, and the names of the past heads of houses. The door held no handle and instead depended upon the voice to open it, it reminded Allen a lot of the stone guardian of the black order. Or at least of the Old Headquarters.

Breathing deeply he composed himself then reached out with his gloved hand to gently knock on the door. As soon as he had finished striking he immediately withdrew and hid his hand. The door swung open almost immediately revealing the pale hawk like man whose hair was smeared with oil. Allen shuddered thinking of what Master would do if he had to see hair like that.

"What?" The man demanded.

**With the noah. **

"I am bored." The girl complained swing the umbrella around the room with her. "Why can't I go play with Allen. Millie please?"

The Earl chuckled. "Yes, but only if our guest agrees."


	10. Chapter 10

**Still do not own Harry Potter or -man, still wish I did though. **

"**LALA" 14th to Allen**

"_Lala" Black Allen to Other. _

_Lala thoughts _

**Chapter Nine **

Silence reigned as the occupants of the room took a moment to study each other. Neither group trusted the other party as far as they could throw them; they were in the house of the sly for a reason. After a moment enough a tall blonde boy stepped out from the shadows, arrogantly meeting the gaze of the exorcists.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" He demanded, his nasally tone dripping with contempt, is lip stuck in a sneer. The boy dripped the type of arrogance that brought forth memories of a certain red-head who had no qualms with leaving others to pay his bills.

"_Don't you know it is rude to ask for someone's name without first introducing yourself?" _Dark Allen took control immediately as soon as the opportunity allowed, "What_ would your dear parents say, if they knew that their child was acting like an uncouth Gryffindor? I would say from your clothes that you were from money and prestige and that your parents expect you to up hold-" _

"Shut up!" the blonde interrupted seething at the condescending tone the other took while speaking to him. He was not an idiot. How dare that nobody insult him like that! _Do not let your emotions control your actions, _his mother's voice slipped into his mind reminding him of the duty he had to his family. Taking a deep breath to calm his rage he addressed the stranger, "I apologize for the oversight, my name is Draco Malfoy pleased to meet you."

Dark Allen smirked in return, _"Pleasure. My name is Allen Walker; I suppose that I can answer your question. I am here because I have temporarily transferred here due to personal reasons that I do not wish to share. Now if you please I must go and see the Head of House." _

Uneasily the students parted to allow Allen passage, all stunned into silence at the odd character.

Allen made his way through the labyrinth of corridors that passed through the dormantory, until he reached the thick red-wood door that lay in the center of the dorms. It was a beautiful piece of artwork, the wood baring tiny carvings of different snakes, and the names of the past heads of houses. The door held no handle and instead depended upon the voice to open it, it reminded Allen a lot of the stone guardian of the black order. Or at least of the Old Headquarters.

Breathing deeply he composed himself then reached out with his gloved hand to gently knock on the door. As soon as he had finished striking he immediately withdrew and hid his hand. The door swung open almost immediately revealing the pale hawk like man whose hair was smeared with oil. Allen shuddered, thinking of what Master would do if he had to see hair like that.

"What?" The man demanded, his voice dripping with barely hidden contempt.

"Nothing Sir. It was just a passing thought," Allen lied, "I apologize for my rudeness, I should not have stared." He quickly pasted on a smile designed to fool even the most paranoid of person, it was perfect; after all he did have years to practice with his master. That cold hearted _Demon_ who had no emotion of self respect.

The man scowled, "Hurry up, I do not have time to waste playing children's games. I am on a very tight schedule for the headmaster."

Allen smiled thinly, **Waste of time? **The fourteenth screeched. **We are not a waste of time, besides he shouldn't be speaking himself after all isn't he the one who had just wasted his precious **_**time, **_**warning us not to? Such a lowly hypocrite. **

"I was sent here by the Headmaster, Sir. He said that I should introduce myself, as I am now boarding in your house, and also find out the expectations that are required of the slytherin house." Allen watched as the sallow colored man's face changed from a contumacious sneer to a victorious smirk. "My name is Allen Walker."

" Walker?" the man's sneer was back. "I don't recognize that name." He murmured to himself, "Tell me Boy," Here it was Allen's turn to flinch at the name the Demon had called him, "Were your parents magical?"

"I couldn't tell you Sir, as my parents abandoned me at birth."

The man merely grunted acceptance. "Well then, welcome to the Slytherin dorm," stepping aside he impatiently motioned for the boy to move inside and take a seat. "I will begin with giving you some history our illustrious house…" tuning out the professor, Allen looked around the office. The first thing noticed was how dark it was, the walls were dark stone, accented by dark pictures, wooden furniture, and drapes. It looked more like a cave then an office, it reminded him of the original impression of the First HQ. " … which is why the slytherin house colors are green and silver."

Allen nodded his head, "Very interesting. Please continue?"

"The next thing that should be addressed is the house rules. First and foremost, do NOT act like a Gryffindor. Any foolhardy actions and you will be expelled. Second, always wear a mask in public. Slytherin's are cunning and secretive, take care that you do not bring shame among the house. Thirdly, stick together with other Slytherin's, the other houses are given free reign by the Headmaster to do whatever they want to our house, so you will be attacked in the halls. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir, I understand what you are expecting." Allen paused, his eyes growing cold as his voice hardened, " I understand that this is your belief, but do not expect me to turn my back on my friends in the other houses." His voice had became multi-toned and harsh. His aura had darkened to the color of the shadows, and web like strands had spread out searching for victims to connect too. Not giving the man the chance to reply he turned his back and left the room swiftly leaving his teacher shuddering in his chair.

_What was that? _He wondered watching the silver haired boy leave.

**With the Noah. **

"I am bored." The girl complained swing the umbrella around the room with her. "Why can't I go play with Allen. Millie please?"

The Earl chuckled. "Yes, but only if our guest agrees." Road squealed and turned to the Noah's _Guest, _a new broker for a new type of soul.

"Come on Tommy, I promise I won't bother your pet." She shuddered, thinking of the green-eyed teen, "I don't even want to think about him. All I want is to play with Allen, and maybe talk to the Fourteenth for a little while it has been a long time since I have seen that brother. I can barely remember that traitor, yet I miss him."

The snake like man studied the deceiving form of the childlike Noah, he had made the mistake of thinking her harmless without magic. That mistake made him wary of the girl, he didn't know if she would really listen if he demanded that she left the school alone. If she didn't listen to the demand it would wreak havoc on the order of power. "Very well then," he began in the most pretentious voice he could muster, his face darkening as the girl skipped out of the room as he began to speak, he finished quieter " you may go and play with your Boy-"

His voice was cut off as invisible puppet strings took control of his body. "Who is my darling daughter going to see," the high shrieking voice of the girl's father echoed through the large empty house, loud enough to support the local ghost stories about the old Riddle mansion. "My daughter is too young and innocent to be thinking of Boys! How dare you insinuate that she is anything less than perfect!" Sheryl entered the room panicking at the thought of his daughter leaving.

The Dark Lord glared at the Noah, unable to express his murderous rage at the treatment he was receiving because of the pressure on his throat.

Behind the man the other figure carefully stood back up, brushing of the specks of dirt that had stained his suit as his brother dragged him across the house in his panic. "Sheryl, the Earl will not be happy if you killed his new broker before he got enough wizard souls." He paused watching as the man dismissed the argument with a reason of his own,

"No he would understand that I cannot allow my poor Road to be spoken to like that. After all it is my duty as her Father to protect her, Tyki."

_He is insane. _Tyki thought, exasperated at the ridiculous actions of his brother. In a way he did understand what he was doing, as the earl was doing the same for him after his near death experience and the loss of Wrath. _But still doesn't he realize that Road can protect herself? Its not like she is really chasing after every boy. _Well, actually, it was none but Allen Walker.

"Sheryl, you do realize that you need to speak to Road about her fascination with Allen Walker, don't you? Even if you do beat up the wizard it wont stop her from seeing the boy."

"What!" Sheryl shouted, enraged at the thought, "My Road wouldn't-"

"Hello, Father, Tyki." Road interrupted swirling into view in a new dress of black velvet and silver lace. "What is are you doing Father?" she smiled innocently at her family, pointedly ignoring as Tyki rolled his eyes at her actions.

"Nothing, daughter. I am just doing my duty to protect your reputation." He smilled giddily,

"What did Tommy say to make you so angry?"

Sheryl eyes quickly filled with sparkling tears as he remembered the monsters horrid words, "He said that you had a boyfriend!" He spat out the word quickly as though it burned his mouth.

Road smiled brilliantly at her father, "Oh, but I do have a Boyfriend. You've met him." She studied him as his face paled. "Allen Walker."

Shocked all Sheryl could manage was a sputter, his face changing from red to white at the realization that his precious daughter was in love with a pitiful exorcist.

"Right! I am going to go play with him now, Tyki do you want to come? After all you are rather fond of the boy also." Tyki shrugged at the accusation.

"Well you can't blame me for enjoying a game of poker, can you." He smirked, " And yes I would like to come with you to see the boy."

**A/N: Review! **

**So, heads up it may take alittle while for these to be edited. I know that the grammer sucks but I did get a beta. Thank you Misting Rain. Anyway, last week I broke my old laptop when I fell down the stairs, I did get another one but I lost all my work so I also lost all of my notes. **

**By the way I will not update until I get at least 10 reviews! As soon as I get them I will post the rest... **

**And just wondering, do you guys want a pairing? If so share your thoughts!**


	11. Chapter 11

_"Right! I am going to go play with him now, Tyki do you want to come? After all you are rather fond of the boy also." Tyki shrugged at the accusation._

_"Well you can't blame me for enjoying a game of poker, can you." He smirked, " And yes I would like to come with you to see the boy."_

_**Disclaimer: I still own neither -man nor Harry Potter, so no lawyers for me!**_

_**Chapter Eleven**_

**Hogwarts **

Allen stomped into the first class of the day; potions. Drat that head of house, he lied! He deliberately told his the wrong directions to get his lost. The contempt in which the man treated him brought nostalgic memories forward of a certain old red-haired demon, who had not a single trace of humanity left in his horribly selfish body. It was certain that the class was going to be interesting, to say the least.

The white haired boy watched surprised as a few Slytherins hurried to the class, all sitting on one side of the room. Coincidently it was the seats farthest from the albino boy that were filled first. It was right before the class started that a herd of red and gold clad students came rushing into the classroom, struggling against their peers to find a passable seat among the empty side of the classroom.

"Hello, I am Professor Slughorn. I taught your parents in their day, " A jovial stumpy stout man almost cheered as he entered the class from a hidden door in the corner of the room. "What a wonderful meeting of the future of the wizarding world. I have heard wonderful things about all you students and I am sure that you will be able to live up to my expectations!" He clapped excitedly. "Let's begin!"

Slughorn grinned as he hopped over to the bottles filled with different colored liquids. "Can anyone tell me what this is?"

He held up a sludgy greenish mud like substance, Allen shuddered as he stared at it. The potion was the same color of the spirits that were attached to the Akuma.; the muddy color a mockery of the rotting flesh that fell in pieces off the mummified souls. A bushy haired girl in the front bounced in her seat as her hand waived frantically in the air.

"Polyjuice Potion." Harry growled at the teacher, his friend's hand starting to dejectedly fall.

"Wonderful, my boy." The man complimented oblivious to the incredulous stares he was receiving from both sides. Without pausing the stout teacher had again hopped to a new vile filled with clear liquid which let of smoke a pearly lilac color.

The girl, Hermione, jumped to answer the question. "It's Vertisum." She proclaimed proudly, "It is the most powerful truth potion in the world." She seemed ready to give a lecture on the effects of the potion. Allen filed away the information about the potion away then ignored the rest of the meaningless interaction.

The teacher pointed to another strange pink liquid, that let off small puffs of red vapor. "That is amortia; the most powerful love potion sir." Hermione answered. "The only known cure is very rare. What makes this…?" Allen ignored that class again until the next switch to a golden colored liquid. Hermione answered that it was liquid luck and very rare.

The rest of the class flew by and Allen quickly avoided both his friends and the curious golden trio. He hurried out of the class room, and practically flew to the forest; forgetting to check for followers.

He gasped for breath leaning over a fallen tree trunk. His hand grasped his heart as pain wreaked his body, and the Noah inside him fought for control. His skin shifted rapidly from gray to black to white, with hardly a pause in between. Sweat ran down the albinos face in small rivers. His cursed eye seemed to bleed and glow the eerie red color.

Off to the side, the golden trio huddled under their invisible coat, awkwardly piled together so no trace of them to be seen. They frowned as they watched the boy struggle with him self, their faces darkening in their suspicion. What were they missing?

"Hello boyo." An elegant voice, out of place in the forest, greeted the heaving teen. "It has been awhile hasn't it?" A man stepped out of the shadows, lifting his top hat in a mockery of a greeting.

"Why are you here Tyki Mikk?" Allen's voice was frozen in an emotion to trio could not place. They tensed at the unspoken threat that lingered in the air.

"ALLEEENNNN! 3" A girlish screech broke the calm of the forest and highlighted the dawning look of horror on Allen's face. A blur suddenly shot out of the trees and headed directly toward the trapped exorcist. The trio gasped as the blur, girl, clung to the albino and kissed him.

The boy shoved her off. "Road!" Both he and the man yelled. "You can't kiss me/him."

Road just grinned; "Why not?" she demanded petulantly, "I love Allen."

Said boy just sighed in exasperation. "So what are you two here for? I will not allow you to harm these students; including the ones hidden in the trees over there." He gestured towards the invisibility cloak.

The Portuguese man laughed. "No worries, boyo. The Earl has more use for your pets. He won't harm them _yet._" He smiled. "I just came here for a good game of poker." He reached into his expensive pocket and pulled forth a deck of playing cards, "How about a couple of rounds."

Allen grinned.

…

"Royal Flush!" Allen shined with innocence, his smiling face giving nothing away as he grabbed the last remnants of clothing from the Noah, the rest of the trio shivering off to the side. "I win."

Ron's face darkened the color shaded to almost a purple, "You cheat! How dare you play like a coward! Your family must have been like, like, like…" His voice trailed off as he struggled to think up a suitable comparison to the monstrosity of the boy's skill.

"If you cant handle losing don't play the game."Allen grinned maliciously at the red haired boy. "No one forced you to play."

Ron sputtered, Harry grumbled, and Hermione settled for glaring at both poker players.

The branches rustled as a figure emerged. "Well Kid, if you have time to spend wasting it with _trash _like that; then you can go work." The figure announced forgoing the greeting. Someone gasped in horror.

**A/N: I am sorry to announce that I have not received 10 reviews, but I have decided to post anyway because I wanted to write this scene. I am getting a little overloaded with all my new story ideas so I am wondering, would anyone mind if I dropped this? **

**Your reviews will make the decision for me… To continue Magic in the Midst, or to not finish Magic in the Midst, that is the question. **


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: I still do not own anything recognizable in this story. All characters, events, and places belong to their respective authors/owners. **_

"**LALA" 14th to Allen**

"_Lala" Black Allen to Other. _

_Lala thoughts _

_**Last Time:**_

_"Royal Flush!" Allen shined with innocence, his smiling face giving nothing away as he grabbed the last remnants of clothing from the Noah, the rest of the trio shivering off to the side. "I win."_

_Ron's face darkened the color shaded to almost a purple, "You cheat! How dare you play like a coward! Your family must have been like, like, like…" His voice trailed off as he struggled to think up a suitable comparison to the monstrosity of the boy's skill._

_"If you cant handle losing don't play the game."Allen grinned maliciously at the red haired boy. "No one forced you to play."_

_Ron sputtered, Harry grumbled, and Hermione settled for glaring at both poker players._

_The branches rustled as a figure emerged. "Well Kid, if you have time to spend wasting it with __trash __like that; then you can go work." The figure announced forgoing the greeting. Someone gasped in horror._

**Chapter Twelve **

Allen jumped as the voice faded into the background, his face adopting a mask of horror and detachment. The Noah's faces shared mutual expressions of dislike that was equally shared with the stranger. The Hogwarts students were simply confused and outraged that a stranger so easily entered a place that was forbidden; conveniently forgetting that they, themselves, were in the very same forbidden place.

"Master." Allen whispered, an unsightly grimace, splitting his face apart. "Nice to see you."

The man didn't answer; instead he stretched his hand towards the boy-who-live, in a handshake. "Hello, I am General Marian Cross. Who might you be?" The boy opened his mouth to answer. "Never mind, I don't care. You go fetch me some alcohol; the good kind." Cross demanded.

"Why should I?" Harry rudely replied, why should be pay respect to someone he didn't even know. Before he knew it, the General had grasped his robe and flung him across the clearing.

"If you are not going to be useful, stay away. I only allow beautiful things near me." He scoffed.

"Master," Allen interrupted effectively distracting his master from terrorizing the wizard school children. Allen had seen many disturbing things in his life, but never had he run into something more threatening than Cross on a rampage. "Shouldn't you be collecting innocence, or on a mission?"

"Shut up, Idiot Apprentice, for your information I am on an assignment." Allen stared blankly at his guardian, the bad feeling growing in his stomach. _What? _An evil smirk worked its way across the general's face. "I am the new defense teacher."

Allen fell against a tree, covering his face with his hands. "Wait; wasn't my head of house suppose to be teaching that?" He questioned triumphantly.

"Assistant teacher then." The General waved his hand dismissively. "It doesn't matter, what matters is the new bills that I brought for you to pay."

"Well I can see this is a _wonderful _reunion for student and teacher, so we shall be taking our leave, Boyo." Tyki interrupted. "The earl gave us orders not to interfere with the school. Remember, the ark is always open for family." He directed the last statement at Allen.

"Bye Allen!"Road waved. "See you soon!"

The Noah disappeared.

**This is a thank you; for all of those who reviewed. The last chapter got 20 reviews for 420 readers. I am so happy. I will continue this story; though expect large changes to the canon Harry Potter book. **

**Thank you, I appreciate all the advice that is given to me. **


	13. Chapter 13

In the defense classroom, the teacher sulked. Severus Snape had worked for years as the school potions teacher, teaching the spoiled children the fine and dangerous arts of brewing and finding that none of them even cared. Finally he was rewarded with the job he had always wanted only to find that his _assistant_ was just as bad as the spoiled children he had to deal with for years.

How could a company actually employ such a useless sack of space? Even in the few hours Cross had been "assisting" him, the man somehow avoided lifting a finger to help! He couldn't work like this.

Gryffindor were one thing, crazy old men were another.

The door to the class room opened early, the oily haired man glanced over in surprise. Most of the school hated him, and as such they would attempt to come to class late to aggravate him. He blinked in surprise and not a little bit of fear, as the silver haired boy slouched in. His hair no longer shown silver, instead it was a lank dull gray. His pale skin seemed turned to ash. The straight back was hunched as if the body was in immense pain. He no longer seemed a threat.

"Are you alright Child?" Severus questioned carefully. The child was dangerous; he could feel it deep to his bones. It was dangerous to let him out. Yet it was his duty as a teacher to care for all students, even Potter. And the condition the boy seemed to be in did not seem to encourage health.

"I'm fine." Allen gasped out, fighting the sick feeling in his stomach. "I am just having a traumatic experience confronting my excruciating past. It makes me very sick."

The teacher glared at him scornfully. "You cannot expect me to believe you look so horrible, because of your mind do you? I don't believe that that is even possible to be this…" The teacher trailed off, noticing the look Allen was leveling at him.

"Boy!" a commanding voice summoned from the hall, "I have paperwork for you! And while you fill that out get me a drink!"

The teacher watched as the boy paled further, and sunk back into his seat hiding his form as much as he could from the view of the door. _Please,_the boy mouthed desperately, _please don't let him know I'm here. _

The teacher mouthed back _why?_

The boys face immediately gained back color, as he began, "_that man is evil, he is a lazy womanizing alcoholic who hates work. He adopted me when I was four then made me pay all his bills for teaching me. He didn't teach me anything! He is the _**DEVIL INCARNATE!" **the boy finished yelling. Swearing as the devil himself walked in through the door.

"There you are Apprentice. You weren't trying to hide from me were you ? That would be very bad manners you know, and Mana did teach you manners. Where is my drink?" The Assistant held out his hand to the boy wait for the earlier mentioned bottle.

"Cross! What do you think you are doing?" Snape sneered at his so called assistant. "It is against school policy for any alcoholic beverages to be brought into the campus by minors. You should know this."

The red haired, half masked man simply waved him off. "I didn't dare to touch that book, it was disgusting. In fact you are standing to close to me, go away." He quickly snatched the bottle from where it appeared in Allen's hands to the shock of the teacher.

Allen shrugged looking at Snape. "What can you do? He never changes."

**We should get rid of the teacher.** The fourteenth announced. **I do not appreciate the fact that no one knows about me. It ruins all my fun. **

I like it. Allen answered; no one is constantly looking over their shoulder for me to turn into a killer. It's a nice change.

**For you. Allen you have to turn around, you left the class you are suppose to attend.**

Allen blinked in surprise. Since when did the fourteenth remind him of dates? Why would he do it?

Shrugging mentally, Allen glanced through the throng of people who had suddenly appeared, searching for his friends.

"Allen!" Lenalee called happily from her place in with her house. "Do you want to sit together in defense?" The people of her class wearily glanced at Allen but didn't say anything against it.

"Sure." Allen moved next to her, "You can be my shield against master; as long as he doesn't get to weird."

"If that's the case you can just tell Brother."

Allen nodded. "That would work." He shuddered imagining the damage Komui could do the school, especially if he feared for his sister. That man was certifiably insane. Though he did somehow manage to do his job very well.

Allen held his breath as he walked through the door, bracing himself for the impact the sight of his last teacher would do to him. To his surprise there was none, Cross was not in the room. In the front of the room the Slytherin head of house smirked in success, the class could now move on unheeded.

Allen mentally sent his thanks to the man. Thanks that he would never leave his mouth, much less enter the ears of said teacher. He was grateful, not suicidal.

**With the Earl**

"Come on Rhode, Tyki tell us, how is our misguided Noah doing?" The earl questioned, as his favorite children rejoined the group. The silver haired exorcist that was such a problem, could potentially be turned into one of the greatest weapons. The Earl felt a connection to the boy, a connection he blamed for stopping his hand from killing his enemy.

"He is confused. He trust in the order is weakening, as more and more of the order turn their backs on him he struggles with his own identity. He could easily join us."

The earl laughed. "Thank you , Tyki. Rhode what were your thoughts?"

"Allen is close to turning. As long as the Noah seem to be on his side, he should follow."

The earl nodded. "Then we shall help our family. What is the news about the school?"

Rhode continued eagerly. "The school is defenseless against the Akuma we can deploy immediately."

The earls smile stretched wider. _Good…_

…**Running out of time in study block. Here's the next chapter it has not been edited yet so, sorry for the errors. **

**Review.**


End file.
